Heal Her Broken Heart (2014 Re Write)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Alois Riley has had eyes for Hikaru since she was only 7 years old. But growing up together has only made the thought of confessing harder! Will Alois be able to tell Hikaru her feelings? Will he accept? Or is there already a girl on his mind..
1. Chapter 1

The minutes ticked by slowly, like the hands on the clock at the head of the room. Two rows behind me someone was taping their pencil against the hard wood desk. It seemed to be to the beat of a song (though I wasn't sure which, I'd never quite paid attention to her peer's taste in music)

It was a boring Monday as usual, especially knowing that outside summer was beginning while we were stuck in here solving math equations. A small sigh came from the young man beside her as he gazed longingly out into the courtyard.

_Hikaru Hitachiin._

My crush since the 2nd grade, turned full blown interest by middle school, and by high school? I was pretty pathetically in love with him. But I was getting ahead of myself. Perhaps I should start with an introduction.

My name is Alois Riley, and I am a first year student at Ouran Academy. The childhood (friend?) to the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. I use the term friend loosely. The truth is our mothers work together, so the three of us have been forced to be in close contact since we were little.

Which in this world means we played spy for our mothers together, though I knew how to play the game much better than the twins did. Then again, maybe they just didn't want to.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, forcing me from my thoughts. Looking up from my work (which I wasn't really doing) I found that it was Haruhi Fujioka. I held back my frown. Hikaru spent a lot of time with Haruhi, it bothered me even if he was a guy.

''Are you having trouble with the work? I could help you, if you want'' he offered, apparently having taken notice of how little I've completed thus far.

_A really nice guy, I feel kind of bad for being jealous._

I smiled at him.

''No thanks, Fujioka-kun, my mind seems to be elsewhere today.''

He nodded, seeming to understand, but said nothing else. Feeling like this conversation was definitely over, I let my eyes wander back to my work... and then to Hikaru.

The gorgeous (brunette?) in question had stopped his long heartbroken looks outside and had finally hit the books himself. Or... work sheet, as it were. I bit down on my lip, he was so cute...

But sadly, my Hikaru daydreams were once again interrupted. This time by the bell.

_Typical._

I looked down at the sheet on my desk, groaning in mild frustration. I'd been so distracted by Hikaru I hadn't gotten any work done!

_Though I guess that was kind of my own fault..._

_It's hardly my fault! He's sitting RIGHT next to me._

_What, so you want to tell the teacher? Imagine how that would go ''Sorry, but could you move me? I can't stop staring at the guy next to me.''_

_Ugh... shut up._

_I will if you do._

With a deep sigh, I decided arguing with myself wasn't getting me anywhere (it was also kind of insane, so I gathered my things and just stuck the paper into my bag to do tonight. I had more important places to be right now.

_Like the Host Club_

That definitely brightened my day, as well as added a spring to my step as I took off down the hall. I didn't want to be late to see my favourite host now, did I?

* * *

Life sucks.

The host club (which was held in music room number five, as always) was lovely of course. There were cakes and fancy chocolates galore. The theme was tropical paradise, I'm sure to help remind us of the coming summer festival.

Ah.. the festival. The thought made me pout.

Hikaru had signed himself and Haruhi up for the summer festival committee, so alas, he'd be absent for some time. If it wasn't for the fact that they were both boys... no, even then it still mad me jealous. How pathetic is that..?

I tried to enjoy the atmosphere, the conversation of other girls around me as they nibbled their sandwiches. I wasn't in the mood to play the game today. Even among the various tropical flowers and large trees Tamaki-Senpai had strewed in various corners of the room.

How did he even get permission to do this? Assuming he even got permission in the first place.

''More tea, Alois?'' Kaoru gave me a small smile as he asked. He knew I was bummed, but only I knew why.

''Sure Kao-chan, I'd love some.''

He frowned at the use of a childish nickname, but poured me some tea none the less.

A few of the other girls watched the exchange, but were mostly too busy with talk of the coming festival, dates, kimonos... barf.

I tried to keep up but found I really wasn't needed, my three classmates were just fine without me.

_You don't even know these girls names... it's a wonder you have any friends._

''Alois...'' my attention was brought back to the real world by Kaorus voice. I'd totally been neglecting him.

_Good job Alois, some friend you are._

_Get bent._

''Sorry Kaoru, this atmosphere is so distracting,'' I faked a laugh.

Kaoru paused, seeming unsure how to word the next thing he wanted to say, ''Are you... upset? That Hikaru isn't here?'' [Perhaps interject something like 'Kaoru tilted his head' or some other physical action between "Are you... upset?" and "that Hikaru isn't here?" or just remove the first question mark. For flow's sake.]

Conversation around us paused, and four sets of eyes gauged my response.

The flaming color in my cheeks probably told them everything they needed to know. Even so, I waved my hand frantically to dismiss Kaorus claims.

''Don't be silly Kaoru! I guess I'm just used to hanging out with the two of you, that's all.''

Even a child could tell that was a lie, but the girls at Ouran aren't always the brightest bunch so they bought it with a smile. Kaoru though, showed no indication on his face of what he believed. He gave me a small smile, and a comforting squeeze on the hand.

''Alright, you just seem so out of it today.''

Kaoru was very sweet, he always noticed these things. I almost wish I'd fallen in love with him...

Giving my head a quick shake, I pushed those thoughts back to focus on the conversation at hand.

''I'm perfectly okay, promise,'' I told him.

Of the three girls in our group there was a brunette, a blonde and a red head. All looked equally jealous at Kaorus hand on mine.

''So Riley-San'' Red (I'm going to call her that, I still don't remember her name...) smiled teasingly ''Has anyone asked to be your date to the festival?''

''As if.''

''I'm serious, you're so popular.'' She pressed, a fake smile lighting up her features. ''There has to be someone.''

I twirled my hair around my index finger nervously, there HAD been someone.. just not the someone she was waiting for.

''There was one or two.. I just wasn't interested'' I dodged, sipping my tea. Kaoru looked Skeptical and they waited for me to continue. ''I'm allowed to be a bit.. _selective_ about a date.''

''Selective is just a fancy way of saying _picky,''_ Kaoru pointed out, smirking at me over his cup.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. ''I'm not picky, I just have a particular date in mind''

I regretted those words the second they left my mouth. It was too late however, Kaorus eyes lit up in a devilish fashion. I was saved, however by Red. Who I think was scared it might be revealed that I was waiting for one of the twins to ask me.

''So um, Riley-San.. have you thought about helping out with the festival? I hear a bunch of first years are pitching in this year.''

Kaoru gave me a look, that clearly said 'this conversation is far from over,' but I didn't care.

I was so thankful I could kiss her.

''I'm not sure, I've never been very good at this sort of thing...'' I trailed off, not wanting to admit to my peers I was an unfixable klutz.

Blonde piped up from next to her friend, I had a feeling she was the more reserved of the three.

'What about the decoration committee? I-I've noticed you're really good in art class''

This surprised me, I didn't know anyone paid attention to my art. I smiled at her, this girl I could like.

''I didn't know there was a decoration committee, I'll definitely look into it..'' I forgot I didn't know her name and my sentence stopped awkwardly.

''Sayuri. Kanako, Sayuri'' Blon- Sayuri filled in seemingly unoffended.

''Thank you for the recommendation, Sayuri-Chan'' I beamed at her.

''As much as I hate to interrupt feminine bonding, it's time to switch up'' Kaoru told us gently, gesturing with his chin at the next group of girls who were (not very patiently) waiting for us to move.

''Oh right,'' I blushed, feeling guilty. ''I'll see you in art, Sayuri-San. I'm going to go see about that decoration committee!''

Giving a short wave to my classmates, and to Kaoru,I bowed apologetically to the waiting girls, and quickly made my exit.

* * *

The hallways of Ouran were much too quiet without the hustle and bustle of students rushing from class to class., the only sound was the clicks and clacks of my flats against the tiled floor as I ran. It was nice though, gave one time to think. And I had a lot of thinking to do, after the scene I just witnessed.

**A few minutes earlier..**

Were exactly would one go looking for a decoration committee? This was the question running through my mind as I peeked from door to door at Ouran. Most of the clubs had gone home for the day. All that remained were studying students in the library, and a few committee members finishing up their meetings.

_I should have thought to ask Sayuri.. _

But, she HAD spoken up about my art, so I decided after a long moment to check there for the decoration committee. The door was cracked open at the time of my arrival, giving me hope about my guess, but when I peeked inside I was met by a surprising sight.

Hikaru and Haruhi. Together. Alone.

**While Hikaru was hugging him.**

Before I could even blink, Hikaru began to speak.

''Haruhi... I like you,''

I couldn't breathe. Words, thoughts failed me. Hikaru.. was gay? And for Haruhi..? What could possibly have pushed him to..  
But I realized, looking at Haruhi's flushed cheeks, I was wrong.

A light bulb slowly lit up in my head, even though every cell in my body ached to deny it. Hikaru wasn't gay, Haruhi... was a _girl._

''Hikaru...'' Haruhi whispered, staring up at him. He put a finger to her lips gently, my stomach turned at the sight

''You like him don't you... Tamaki'' he accused her softly. Haruhis cheeks flared, but she looked surprised by his assumption.

''Hika-''

''Don't. I get it, I won't make you choose now just... think about it. My confession I mean.'' He cut her off, looking embarrassed.

The blush on Hikaru's face was the last I could stand. Tears in my eyes, I took a step back from the door. Before I could move a muscle, a large warm hand covered my moist eyes. Panic rushed over me and I opened my mouth to scream.

''You saw.. didn't you? Alois?''

Kaoru.

My pulse slowed back to normal, and I leaned into him with a small sob. The two in the art room had noticed us, I could hear Haruhi call my name. But I couldn't face them, I wouldn't. Turning on my heel I pushed my way past Kaoru and raced down the hall.

**-Kaorus pov- **

I watched her run, I saw her tears. My gut clenched both with worry and with the pain of realizing she loved Hikaru. But I think deep down, I'd always known. I'd always seen the way her eyes followed him, the extra color in her rosy cheeks when he spoke to her.

_Alois..._

I looked over at the two who caused those tears. Haruhi, innocent and unknowing. But Hikaru.. how could he not have noticed? How did he not see her here? My eyes narrowed at my twin, who stared at me, almost shocked by my hostility.

''Shouldn't.. shouldn't someone go after her..?'' Haruhi asked, her voice small.

''I wil-'' Hikaru began to speak, but I cut him off.

''_I'll_ go find Alois, Hikaru. You've done enough'' I could tell my words stung him, but I didn't care. Alois was hurt, he'd hurt her. And I was angry with him for it.

* * *

**-Alois Pov-**

Sitting myself upon one of the many benches in Ouran garden, I allowed myself to catch my breath. I felt humiliated, betrayed. My stomach was in knots and my heart in pieces. Sniffling back tears I reached out, plucking one of the roses from a garden bush. Picking at the petals I tried hard to forget what I'd just witnessed.

_He loves me._

_He loves me not. _

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

_He loves... Haruhi._

I clenched my fist around the remaining flower, crushing it between my fingers. I didn't want to think about it, I wanted a distraction. Composing myself... I looked around.

The gardens of Ouran were beautiful in the summer.

The spring was probably the time I enjoyed them the most. After the long months of winter the flowers would bloom, the smell was lovely.

But in the beginning of summer, the lilac trees would blossom. How I'd loved the Lilacs. Now they were just another reminder of Hikaru. It'd been so long ago now...

**-Ten years prior-**

A small 5 year old me carried a bright yellow teddy bear, pig tails bouncing as I chased Hikaru down the road.

''Quit following me Alois, no girls allowed!'' he called over his shoulder, glaring at me.

''Let her come Hikaru,'' Kaoru piped up, ''she isn't hurting anything''

I smiled widely, grabbing onto the end of Hikaru's shirt. It delighted me the way he blushed and turned his head, grumbling a whatever. He grabbed my little hand, making me blush in return.

''I better hold onto you... so you don't get lost,'' Hikaru mumbled, hurrying to catch up with his brother. ''Don't be slow! Or I'll leave you.''

''Yes Hika-chan!''

''And don't call me Hika-chan!''

I giggled, nodding. But my attention was soon snapped away by the sight in front of me. A few feet away, along the grassy plain were three tall beautiful trees.

But the _flowers_ were what caught my eye. Purple and white flowers which trickled down into my soft hazelnut colored locks as I approached. I'd never seen anything like it before.

''They're so beautiful, Hika-Chan! Kao-chan come look!'' I demanded, waving the boys over.

Kaoru smiled and laughed at my reaction, while Hikaru simply rolled his eyes.

''They're only flowers Alois,'' Hikaru said, ruffling my hair. I pouted, giving my best sniffle as if I was about to cry. It worked, Hikaru looked horrified.

''Don't cry you big baby! Here, here!'' He reached out to the tree, pulling off a small bunch of flowers. Taking a deep breath, he turned and held them out to me, ''Here...'' he muttered, red faced and staring at the ground, ''for you.''

''Oooooh look at the lovebirds!'' Kaoru laughed, teasing his brother.

But I ignored him, and the argument that followed. Tucking the flowers behind my ear, I planted a big kiss on Hikaru's cheek. The two boys stopped fighting immediately as Kaoru burst into laughter and Hikaru stared open mouthed at me.

''Thank you, Hika-chan.''

**-Present Day-**

I wiped the salty traitors from my cheek, sniffling. What happened to those days? What changed?

_You grew up.. and Hikaru found Haruhi.  
_  
I wanted to blame her... but I couldn't. Haruhi hadn't done anything wrong.

''Alois?''

I looked up, startled.

''Kaoru...'' my voice came out a muffled sob. Kaoru was by my side in an instant, his arms wrapped tightly around my slender frame.

''Oh Kaoru!'' I sobbed openly now, my face buried in his shirt, effectively staining it with my tears, but Kaoru didn't seem to care. He hugged me firmly, whispering apologies into my hair while stroking my back.

''I wish you hadn't had to see that...'' He admitted.

''I wish I hadn't either.''

The two of us went silent. For a few moments I just... relaxed. Kaoru held me tight in an effort to comfort me. I breathed in his scent, as he let me cry over my lost love, my Hikaru.

Everything ached.

* * *

It was hours before I had finally let Kaoru drive me home. My eyes were puffy, my throat was raw. And as I climbed up the cement steps of my home, I didn't notice Kaorus' eyes on me.

''I won't let him hurt you again Alois.. I promise'' He whispered, watching me disappear behind the door. Not that I could hear him.

''I'll protect her this time'' He vowed, starting up the car and driving off into the night.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So, how was chapter one?! I don't think all of them will be this long.. I was inspired. As some may know this is a rewrite of something I made in late 2012.. and hated. So I'm rewriting it! And if I like the result it WILL have a sequel. If you liked it PLEASE review, it gives me inspiration knowing people enjoy my work.**

**Also I will try to update weekly, but I do have a six month old who takes up almost all my time. So please be patient with me! ^.~ **


	2. Hiatus

So, I wanted to post in this story once a week, but since I had been so busy I thought I'd post TWO chapters this week.  
I am really sorry.. but do try to understand, I'm a single mother of a very small child. I can't simply tell my seven month old to play by herself for a while so mommy can write, I spend all day everyday with her, so I can only write once she's in bed.

Now, as to why this is on hiatus. My daughter recently had an allergic reaction to banana. She is fine, but it's made her a little sick, and so I've been up a lot at night comforting her. Also with Easter coming up I'm also moving her from my bed to a crib, which is going to eat up almost all my writing time for a while.

And on top of ALL that I'm starting GED classes soon, so busy busy.

I will still be continuing to write, as I promised myself I'd start up again. But it'll be one shots only.

I want to do my best with this story, and so I need to write it when I have the time to really let loose. Also writing a long story takes more work.. you don't want something you said in chapter two come back to bite you in the ass in chapter 15

So that being said I will still finish this story! I'm determined to.. so please be patient, and enjoy the other works I'll be providing to hold you over :)

-Rosie.


End file.
